backyardsportsfandomcom-20200215-history
Backyard Sports Fan OCs
Norm W. Landrover Birthdate: 1/17 Size: Tall Skin color: Off-pale Hair color: Blonde Hair style: Crew Cut Nickname: Terrapin, Lando, ATV, Samaurai Wears: Hawai'ian shirt with a straw golf hat and basic sunglasses Music: Alternative/Jazz/Easy Listening Eye color: Brown Gender: Male Description: Norm lives a hop, skip, and a jump away from Canada where he took up curling as a hobby. His versatility is quite surprising as he can play at every position. He finds interest in watching a game or playing a video game of the sport he participates for his pre-game preparation. Don't let his nickanme "Terrapin" fool you, his durability may high but he is very fast and agile. His nickname the ATV comes from "all-terrain vehicle" which implies that he covers a lot of the playing area in competition. Lando also knows and plays by every rule inside and out, and wants to give officiating a try when he gets older. Baseball '97 = |-|Baseball '01/'03 = |-|Soccer '98 = |-|Soccer MLS/'04 = |-|Football '99 = |-|Football '02 = |-|Basketball = Grover "Boomer" Vinton Birthdate: 7/24 Size: Tall Skin color: Fair Hair color: Light brown Hair style: Mullet Wears: Safari outfit with a camera and no hat Music: Australian Music Eye color: Dark green Sex: Male Description: Grover, the transfer student from Australia, has what are considered the best hands and arms of any Backyard kid. He loves nature just like Annie. He especially loves Australian nature. They call him Boomer because he's thrown a lot of boomerangs in his life. Baseball '97 = |-|Baseball '01/'03 = |-|Soccer '98 = |-|Soccer MLS/'04 = |-|Football '99 = |-|Football '02 = Olivia "The Vampirette" Hasselhoff Birthdate: 10/29 Size: Short Skin color: Fair Hair color: Blonde Hair style: Vampire Style with Ponytail Wears: Black cape and fangs, gothic clothes Music: Haunted Eye color: Red Sex: Female Description: Olivia is Gretchen's younger sister who has a rare disease called vampire syndrome. She speaks in rhyme and has the best kicking ability of any Backyard kid which Gretchen is always overwhelmed by. Olivia prefers to play at night, though unlike most vampires, she doesn't mind playing in the day and doesn't want to bite anyone. Olivia also appears to be a decent magician (no magic allowed in actual gameplay) since she makes a bat appear and disappear behind his cape when at bat. Backyard Baseball 97 Batting: 2/4 Running: 3/4 Pitching: 3/4 Fielding: 3/4 Backyard Soccer 98 Kicking: 4/4 Control: 4/4 Defense: 3/4 Running: 3/4 Backyard Football 99 Passing: 1/4 Catching: 1/4 Running: 3/4 Blocking: 3/4 Kicking: 4/4 Backyard Baseball 01/03 Batting: 5/10 Running: 8/10 Pitching: 8/10 Fielding: 8/10 Backyard Soccer MLS/04 Kicking: 10/10 Control: 10/10 Defense: 7/10 Running: 7/10 Backyard Football 2002 Passing: 1/10 Catching: 1/10 Running: 8/10 Blocking: 8/10 Kicking: 10/10 Neena "Marzberry" Marzberry Birthdate: 2/16 Size: Medium Skin color: African American (with freckles) Hair color: Black Hair style: Downward facing pigtails Wears: T-Shirt That Says "Go Backyard Sports" Music: HipHop Eye color: Black Sex: Female Description: Marzberry is a huge fan of Backyard Sports, and is a great all-around player. She prefers to go by Marzberry because most of the pros have been acknowledged by their last names. Marzberry has the biggest Backyard Sports collection in the neighborhood. Backyard Baseball 97 Batting: 3/4 Running: 3/4 Pitching: 3/4 Fielding: 3/4 Backyard Soccer 98 Kicking: 3/4 Control: 3/4 Defense: 3/4 Running: 3/4 Backyard Football 99 Passing: 3/4 Catching: 3/4 Running: 3/4 Blocking: 3/4 Kicking: 3/4 Backyard Baseball 01/03 Batting: 7/10 Running: 7/10 Pitching: 7/10 Fielding: 7/10 Backyard Soccer MLS/04 Kicking: 7/10 Control: 7/10 Defense: 7/10 Running: 7/10 Backyard Football 2002 Passing: 7/10 Catching: 7/10 Running: 7/10 Blocking: 7/10 Kicking: 7/10 'Spokey "Cali's Crusher" MacAdoo' Tacoma Crushers #12, Outfield Birthdate: 5/8 Size: Tall, skinny Hair color: Brown Hair style: Long, shaggy Wears: Tacoma Crushers jersey, backward Crushers hat Music: Dubstep Eye color: Green Sex: Male Description: One of the most athletic kids in town, but is sick of one thing, his older brother Joey. Spokey is a very competitive player who is almost impossible to get out when at the plate due to his uncanny ability to smash homeruns out of the park. He will help your team in every aspect of the game, just don't put him and Joey on the same team. Just ask his girlfriend, Angela Delvecchio. SKILLS BACKYARD BASEBALL BATTING 4/4 RUNNING 4/4 PITCHING 1/4 FIELDING 3/4 BACKYARD BASEBALL 2012* BATTING 10/10 RUNNING 9/10 PITCHING 3/10 FIELDING 8/10 *hypethetical Elijah Johnson Birthdate: 1/4 Size: Short, Big Hair Color: Black Hair Style: Short Skin Color : Black Wears: Knights jersey, With Knights Snap Back Music: Hip Hop/ Rap Eye Color: Black Sex: Male Description: One of the Most Competitive Kids in town, As well as one of the fastest kids on the block. Its been said that he beat Pete Wheeler and Pablo Sanches in a Race. Elijah is one the best football Players there is, At the running back Position he is almost unstoppable. With his fast speed and Unwillingness to go down when some on tries to takle him. Backyard Baseball Batting: 2/4 Running 4/4 Pitching 1/4 Fielding 3/4 Backyard Football Passing 5/10 Catching 8/10 Running 10/10 Blocking 5/10 Kicking 2/10 'Rosa Gilphrey' Size: Medium Hair Color: Black Hair Style: Short Skin Color: White Wears: Tradition Flamenco dress and a red rose in her hair Music: Traditional Argentigan Tango Music Eye Color: Black Sex: Female Description: As a exchange student from Spain, You can obviously see that Rosa speaks Spanish very well, Maybe better than Pablo Sanchez, One of the more weaker baseball players in the league, her speed and fielding are what makes her........her, Thanks to her firey passion for salsa, tango and flamenco, she's a cold threat to the BBL. Backyard Baseball Power: 2/4 Speed: 3/4 Pitching: 2/4 Fielding: 4/4 Backyard Football 2002 Passing: 6/10 Catching: 9/10 Running: 8/10 Blocking: 7/10 Kicking: 3/10 Backyard Soccer 2003 Kicking: 5/10 Control: 7/10 Speed: 9/10 Defense: 5/10 Backyard Baseball 2013 Contact: 5/10 Power: 6/10 Fielding: 9/10 Arm: 6/10 Running: 9/10 Pitching: 5/10 'Jason "Longball" Jared Bruce' Cincinnati Reds #15 Outfielder Birthdate: April 3, 1987 Same As His Brother Jay Bruce Backyard Baseball 2013 Skills Contact: 7/10 Power: 9/10 Fielding: 8/10 Arm: 10/10 Running: 8/10 Pitching: 2/10 Size: Big Hair Color: Blond Hair Style: Curly Music: Hip Hop/Rap Wears: Reds Jersey Bats: Left Throws: Left Description: Younger Brother Of Jay Bruce Jason Is An Longball Hitter With Skills That Match Those Of His Brother Jay Bruce He Can Hit For Average And Don't Discount The Fact That He Can Hit For Tremendous Power He Is Fun-Loving An Practical Jokester Who Pulls Practical Jokes On His Brother Jay A Lot Amy Leigh Berkman Houston Astros #17 1st Baseman Birthdate: April 10, 1990 (15) Backyard Baseball 2013 Skills Contact: 8/10 Power: 10/10 Fielding: 8/10 Arm: 9/10 Running: 8/10 Pitching: 1/10 Size: Big Wears: Astros Jersey Music: Dance Pop/Rap Bats: Switch Throws: Left Description: Amy Takes After The Big Puma Lance Berkman She Is Slightly Better Than Berkman In All Aspects Except Pitching Amy Has Good Average Plenty Of Pop And Good Speed Johnathan "Slender" Morris *Birthdate: 8/11 *Size: Tall *Skin color: Black *Hair color: Black *Hair style: barely any *Wears: Wears a blue shirt and jeans. *Eye color: Blue *Sex: Male Backyard Football 1999 *Passing: 1/4 *Running: 4/4 *Catching: 4/4 *Blocking: 2/4 *Kicking: 1/4 *Description: Johnathan was born in Florida. His nickname is Slender because he is tall but very slender. Eddie "Zig-zag" Robinson *Birthdate: Same as Dante *Size: Short *Skin color: Tan *Hair color: Black *Hair style: Afro *Wears: Wears a blue sleeveless acrobat shirt with a green star. *Eye color: Blue *Sex: Male *Music: Kid music Backyard Football 1999 *Passing: 4/4 *Running: 4/4 *Catching: 4/4 *Blocking: 4/4 *Kicking: 4/4 *Description: Eddie is Dante's baby brother who also likes to eat. Dante is happy to have him. Eddie loves the exact same things Dante does. Marlon "Fuschia" Robinson * Birthdate: Same as Angela Delvechio *Skin color: Peach *Hair color: Red *Hair style: Long with pink hairband *Wears: A sailor outfit with fuschia collar and bands. *Eye color: Black *Sex: Female *Music: Electric avenue *Description: Marlon is Dante's big sister. She likes art, and can sing. She also has a teddy bear that she just like Luanne Lui calls Teddy, but is blue. Category:Fan Pages